Bon sang, Holmes !
by Marine.chan94
Summary: Sherlock étudie la nouvelle petite amie de Lestrade. John ne sait pas où se mettre. L'inspecteur de Scotland Yard est dépassé. [fem!Harry/Lestrade] Petit OS qui traînait dans un coin de ma tête.


**Hello ! Je corrige donc le petit problème qu'il y a eu avec la présentation du texte. Bref. J'espère que cette fois ci vous pourrez apprécier. Petit OS comme je le disais. Enfin écrit pour le sortir de ma tête afin que je puisse dormir haha Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une 2ème partie mais si par hasard cela arrivait, ce serait basé sur la rencontre de Lestrade et d'Harry et/ou l'évolution de leur relation jusqu'à cette soirée au pub ;). Voilà !**

* * *

John Watson pensait bien connaître son ami Sherlock. C'était un homme ne connaissant pas l'expression "politiquement correct". Ni le mot "délicatesse". Et encore moins la notion de vie privée. Voilà donc pourquoi il était à peine surpris que Holmes lui fasse remarquer de Greg avait rencontré quelqu'un. Si Sherlock avait été un autre homme que lui - même, John aurait juré qu'il appréciait autant les ragots que Madame Hudson. Mais Sherlock était Sherlock. Et il souhaitait probablement juste mettre Lestrade mal à l'aise. Mais sérieusement... Un abonnement à la salle de sport ? Comment diable Sherlock avait il su ?

\- J'ai fouillé ses poches lorsque nous avons pris un verre pour ton anniversaire la semaine dernière.  
\- Sherlock !  
\- Événement social sur lequel tu as fortement insisté.

John souffla.

\- Et donc ? Pourquoi suivons - nous Lestrade dans ce pub ?

Holmes le regarda l'air de dire que c'était évident. Oh, non ! Non. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée !

\- Enfin Sherlock. Ça ne se fait pas !  
\- Mais John, c'est toi qui m'a rabâché plusieurs fois que je devais plus faire attention à mes amis. Nous allons juste nous assurer que la nouvelle compagne de Greg soit la bonne personne afin de lui éviter un autre divorce à l'avenir, hum ?

John leva les eux aux ciel et suivit Sherlock sans plus attendre. Il essaierai de limiter les dégâts mais c'était plutôt mal parti... Il rejoignit la table de l'inspecteur qui semblait plus que mécontent de les voir. John présenta immédiatement des excuses.

\- Bon sang, Holmes ! siffla l'agent de Scotland Yard. Vous aimez donc tant me tourmenter ?  
\- Greg ? fit une voix de femme.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement. L'inconnue, probablement la nouvelle petite amie de Lestrade, haussa les sourcils. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Greg. Ce dernier poussa un soupir.

\- Harriel, voici John Watson et...  
\- Sherlock Holmes ! Ravi de vous rencontrer.  
\- De même.

C'était une jolie jeune femme de petite taille, plutôt mince, aux cheveux noirs et courts. John se prêta à la discussion et Sherlock, étonnamment, retint ses déductions pour les dix premières minutes. Finalement, ce fut lorsqu'Hariel les interrogea sur leur travail que son ami craqua.

\- Je suis détective consultant. Le seul dans le monde. J'observe, je déduis, je résous. Peut être voulez vous, vous prêter à une petite expérience.  
\- Non, fit aussitôt Lestrade.  
\- Greg ?  
\- Holmes veut t'analyser.  
\- C'est un souci ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.  
\- Aucun problème, Lestrade. Je sais me tenir.  
\- Non vous ne savez pas... marmonna l'inspecteur et John appréhenda la suite.

Alors Sherlock commença à parler. Harriel avait vingt - sept ans. Non, vingt huit. Elle préférait qu'on l'appelle par un surnom, sûrement Harry, étant donné qu'elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils lorsque son nom complet était cité. Elle effectuait principalement un travail de bureau et pourtant le fait qu'elle porte des chaussures plates signifiait qu'elle devait marcher régulièrement. Sans compter sa tenue propre mais clairement pas adaptée à un evironnement competititif tel que le commerce, les assurances et encore moins la finance. Un travail dans le social donc. Quelques tâches d'encre sur ses mains. Encre de couleur. Des feutres. Environnement avec des enfants. Assistante sociale peut être ? Oui.

\- Wow. C'est fort. Très fort.  
\- Rien de spécial, je sais juste utiliser mon cerveau contrairement à quatre vingt dix neuf pourcent de la population.

Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Vous savez autre chose de moi ?

Greg lança un regard insistant à John.

\- Sherlock, peut être devrions nous les laisser seuls pour ce soir.  
\- Mais Harry veut savoir la suite.

Holmes était un enfant capricieux. Alors il continua ses déductions. La petite amie de Lestrade savait où se trouvait toutes les issues du pub. Elle avait été formée à identifier toutes les menaces, comment y faire face et comment fuir en cas de besoin. Ce n'était pas une ancienne militaire (et encore moins une femme du gouvernement comme Mycroft). Mais elle avait déjà vu la guerre. La façon dont son teint blanchissait et ses yeux devenaient méfiants étaient très des preuves suffisantes. Quel genre de guerre ? Pas une guerre normale alors. Et ces deux cicatrices : l'éclair sur son front et la phrase "Je ne dois pas mentir" sur sa main. De vrais mystères qu'il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer malheureusement. Sauf si elle se sentait de lui révéler ses secrets...

\- Ça suffit, Holmes, le coupa Greg.

Et Sherlock s'arrêta. Harriel poussa un soupir et avala une gorgée de sa bière. La jeune femme semblait épuisée d'un seul coup. Bravo. Voilà pourquoi John savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'incruster à la table de Lestrade. Heureusement qu'elle ne semblait pas particulièrement en colère. John s'en serrait voulu.

\- Vous avez tout bon. Et non, je ne tiens pas à partager mon expérience avec vous, Monsieur Holmes. Greg...

Elle se tourna vers son petit ami.

\- Je te raconterai tout un jour. Mais pour ce soir, j'en ai eu assez... Je suppose que c'est de ma faute d'avoir voulu voir l'étendue de vos dons, Holmes.

Greg lui attrapa la main et la serra. Si ça n'était pas une soirée ratée, il n'était plus inspecteur. Harry se leva et l'embrassa distraitement avant de lui dire qu'elle l'appellerai plus tard dans la soirée. Puis, elle quitta le pub.

\- Autre chose que vous auriez oublié de préciser, Holmes ? maugréa Lestrade.  
\- Elle vit avec un enfant d'une dizaine d'année.

John grinça au non tact de son ami.

\- Sherlock...  
\- Son filleul. Oui j'étais au courant... Bon sang, Holmes. Vous êtes incorrigible.


End file.
